<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i’ll give up forever to touch you by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312640">i’ll give up forever to touch you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Teasing, playful banter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:54:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re an idiot.” She huffs in annoyance, shaking her head in disapproval as she rummaged through her medicine cabinet searching for the proper supplies to aid Diego’s currently maimed and bruised body.</p><p> </p><p>or </p><p>where eudora cleans diego’s wounds after he gets hurt during a fight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diego Hargreeves &amp; Eudora Patch, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i’ll give up forever to touch you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i’m such a softie for eudora and diego.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re an <em>idiot</em>.” She huffs in annoyance, shaking her head in disapproval as she rummaged through her medicine cabinet searching for the proper supplies to aid Diego’s currently maimed and bruised body. </p><p>He chuckles, dragging his tongue over his lower lip as he winces in recoil at the deep gash that’s chaffed in the plush skin.</p><p>“M’gonna take that as a thank you for catching your perp,” He murmurs, grunting lowly as he shifts his sprawled out position on Eudora’s couch, resting his back against the soft cushions.</p><p>His head was throbbing in excruciating pain, all of the muscles in his body were spent and burning with exhaustion, dark mauve bruises covered his torso, his bottom lip was spilt and spilling blood from the cut. </p><p>It wasn’t unusual for Diego to get a little scuffed up in a fight. Albeit he was agile in his combating skills, there was always bound to be a few injuries, especially if there’s an opponent that’s equally deft in fighting.</p><p>Tonight, he had taken on a guy twice his size and height. Diego caught sight of the guy attempting to rob a corner store, when Diego interfered, the guy retaliated quickly in defense. His tenacity was fervorous as Diego’s and didn’t hesitate to take him head on. </p><p>Diego admired that but that didn’t relent him in showing the robber no mercy as he hauled him down in haste. As expect, Diego was the victor in their fracas and had pinned the robber down but that wasn’t before he managed to sneakily elbow him in the mouth resulting into his lip splitting open. </p><p>When the NYPD arrived, he began to gloat about his successful takedown to Eudora, who often chided and berated him for appearing and interfering with crime scenes. It wasn’t until he began to feel lightheaded and nearly fainted, succumbing to his injuries that Eudora hauled him off for medical care. </p><p>She tried, practically begged him to go to a hospital. But Diego was adamant on his decision against it, his fears and mistrusting of doctors prevented him from doing so. </p><p>So, she brought him back to her apartment so she could patch him up to the best of her abilities. </p><p>“You’re so reckless and hardheaded. I told you to stop interfering with cases so you decide to go and solve them on your own?” She continued to chastise, grabbing the supplies along with a bottle of vodka to help ease the pain as she walked back into the living room. </p><p>Diego shrugged vaguely, the pain shooting up in his arm prevented him from making the full gesture. <br/>
<br/>
“You’re better be lucky you’re okay,” She mutters softly, moving his leg aside so she could sit down at the edge of the couch. Diego’s mouth twitches upward in a soft smile at her words that displayed her genuine concern for him. He placed a hand on her thigh, in which she only blinked her eyes over at him. </p><p>“I really am sorry.” He expresses in sincerity, already knowing that her disdain for him interfering with their crime scenes was not only because it’s unprofessional, it was also due to the fact that they’ve been in this situation one too many times for Eudora’s liking. </p><p>She didn’t like seeing him all bruised and battered like this. There’s been so many close calls with him that it terrified her deeply. He always prevails in the end but that didn’t stop her from worrying about him. </p><p>Eudora swallows, vaguely nodding her head in response before setting the supplies down into the table top. Pushing her hair out of her face, she moves over so that she’s seated even closer to Diego for better access of aiding his wounds. </p><p>She grabs the first supply that’s needed; peroxide to clean the wound on his lip. She pours the liquid onto a small cotton ball before gently dabbling it onto the gash. She murmurs a quiet apology when he winced at the coldness against his skin. <br/>
<br/>
Diego lays there, unmoving, heedily watching her while she worked. Her eyebrows were pinched in concentration, tongue pressed against her inner cheek as she continued to clean the small gash.</p><p>“Thank you, by the way.” His voice is gruff and kinda scratchy making it descend in a low raspy octave. <br/>
<br/>
His vocalization of gratitude causes her to pause mid-movement, her eyes seemingly flicker down to meet his. She feels a quivering flutter churning in her stomach as they stared deeply into each other’s eyes. She immediately pushes the thoughts that were beginning to arise in her mind, aside and averted her attention back to his wound. <br/>
<br/>
Harrumphing softly, she gave him another curt nod. “You’re welcome, but you should really go to the hospital, Diego,” She forewarned in caution as she grabbed the stitching threads and needle, preparing to patch up the scarred skin. <br/>
<br/>
He scoffs wryly as he shakes his head in opposition. He adjusts the position of his body, now sitting upright so Eudora could asses the wound better.</p><p>“Why would I do that when I have you?” He questioned, in which she rolls her eyes in good nature. </p><p>“Because,” She slides the stitch thread into the needle as she began to weave the stitches through. “They’re better at this than I am. And they’re licensed professionals that can help you if there’s something else wrong.” He surprisingly didn’t move or flinch as she prodded the needle through his skin, having grown accustom to this routine. </p><p>“I’ll be fine. I don’t trust doctors but I trust you with my life.” He declares so casually almost as if saying something so suave like that is second nature to him. </p><p>She resumes the stitch, weaving it all the way through until his lip is patched together. It wasn’t her best work but it would be enough to hold him over until the skin heals. <br/>
<br/>
“Take off your shirt.” She says, gesturing a hand to the blood splotched t-shirt that he was currently wearing. <br/>
<br/>
Diego knows that she’s only telling him this so she could assess the bruises on his torso and give him a cleaner shirt, but that didn’t prevent him from taking the opportunity to flirt with her––his favorite activity. </p><p>“If you wanted to get me naked all you had to do was say so.” He smirks coquettishly, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner as he reached down to the hem of his shirt. </p><p>“I’ve seen you naked before. It’s not much to look at.” She teases in retort, much to Diego’s aghast as he guffaws in astonishment. </p><p>“I remember you <em>loving</em> this body and all its naked glory.” He replies, raising a knowing eyebrow up at her. At this, a rosy blush colors Eudora’s cheeks and the tip of her ears.</p><p>He was right; Eudora did have an appreciation for Diego’s toned body. He was nicely built with taut abs chiseled on his chest. She loved his body and how it used to feel against his whenever he would wrap his arms around her and pull her against his chest. <br/>
<br/>
Clearing her throat, she inwardly hopes that he doesn’t notice the blush that’s coloring her cheeks but if his wide smirk was anything to go by then it was clear that he had. </p><p>“Just take it off.”</p><p>He hums under his breath.  “Yes, ma’am.” He winces as he pulls at the hem of the shirt and tugs it over his head, absentmindedly tossing it aside on her living room floor. <br/>
<br/>
She inhaled a sharp breath as she looks at the deep shade of purple that decorated his body. <br/>
<br/>
“Jesus, Diego.” She murmurs, shaking her head. <br/>
<br/>
“That bad huh?” He asks sarcastically, attempting to placate a smile but it quickly drops as the pain that’s thronging throughout his body causes him to frown. </p><p>“I’ll get you some ice-” She offers, standing to her feet to go retrieve it but Diego intercepts her path as he wraps his hand around her wrist, gently tugging her back. </p><p>“No it’s fine. Just give me some pain meds and I’ll be fine.” He assured her in which she went off into the bathroom again to retrieve it. <br/>
<br/>
When she returned, she placed the two small white pain pills into his hand in which he kindly thanked her. He groans softly as he reaches over to retrieve the half-empty bottle of vodka. <br/>
<br/>
She raises a brow up at him in which he only shrugs. He popped the pills into his mouth and pulled off the top of the bottle before tilting it up to his mouth, pouring it down his throat. The pain burns as it chiseled down his throat. </p><p>He falls back onto the cushions of the couch, closing his eyes and sighing softly. </p><p>“I’ll leave in a minute. I just need to rest for a little bit.” He laments, knowing that they were still broken up and that he didn’t want to overstay his welcome more than he already had. </p><p>“You don’t have to leave. You’re too hurt to move anyway. You can stay here for the night.” She offered, in which he opened his eyes and stared at her in surprise. </p><p>“And the couch is a little uncomfortable so you can sleep with me.”  She rolls her eyes, fondly, at the suggestive look he gives her. “Don’t make me change my mind.” <br/>
<br/>
Diego chuckles throatily, raising his hands in the air in defense. “All I’m saying is this is the second time you’ve made a move on me, Eudora. If you’re not careful I’m gonna start to think that you have feelings for me.” He congresses in a playful tease, but beneath the surface harbors a quieted hopefulness that his sentiment possessed some inkling of truth. </p><p>They’ve only been broken up for a few months, but he’s been a complete mess since then. He’s been distracting himself with his vigilante escapades and appearing at crime scenes to try to get his mind off of the heartbreak. <br/>
<br/>
But nothing seemed to work. He was too in love with her to move on so easily. </p><p>“You <em>wish</em>. I’ll get you a shirt there’s still some of your clothes here.” <br/>
<br/>
Diego tries to not let the disappointment show when she rejects his flirtatious attempts. Maybe she moved on faster than he did.</p><p>When she returns from the bedroom, clean black t-shirt in hand that she tosses to him, she sighs softly as she perches her hands akimbo. “I’m gonna go shower. Do you need anything before I go?” </p><p>He shakes his head, giving her a small smile. “Nope. I’m good.”</p><p>She nods her head. “‘K. Well, I’ll see you later.” She says before disappearing down the hall yet again. While she’s in the shower, Diego shrugs the shirt on and groggily stands to his feet. He walks into the kitchen to grab himself something to eat. He settles for something easy; a banana and a granola bar and a bottle of water before trudging down the hall to the bedroom. </p><p>The sound of the shower running in the bathroom fills the bedroom as he walks inside. He kicks off his shoes, toeing them and mindlessly pushing them aside. He strips down out of his jeans so that he’s now only clad in the fresh shirt Eudora gave him and his boxers. <br/>
<br/>
He settles himself down onto the plush mattress of her bed, snuggling himself beneath the cover. A reminiscent nostalgia washes over him as he lays there in her bed; memories of them being cuddled up together, many nights and mornings they spent naked, skin slicked with sweat as they made love, suddenly whirred around his brain. </p><p>What he’d do to go back to those moments. Now, he was stuck in a cold basement of a boxing club, on a bed with rough springs in a lonely room. </p><p>He missed this––being with Eudora, being right here at home with her. Why did he always have to fuck everything good up in his life?</p><p>Their relationship was far from perfect. They argued a lot (which he’ll admit was most of his fault), and they were both stubborn to a fault. But they were good together. <em>She</em> was good for him. <br/>
<br/>
She was the first person that challenged him, her brashness and headstrong personality is what attracted her to Diego. It was just an addition that she was also breathtakingly gorgeous. </p><p>Never in a million years did he ever think that she’d actually go out with him. He flirted and teased her but he didn’t think that his tactics would be successful enough to get her to agree to go out with him. He wasn’t smooth or suave in any manner whatsoever. </p><p>Their first date was <em>awful</em>––he was so nervous that he ended up inadvertently bumping into the waiter causing him to drop all of their food. Then he ended up getting them kicked out because a guy at a few tables over wouldn’t stop speaking loudly and it was annoying Diego, so he asked if the guy could lower his tone. He flipped Diego an obscene gesture of his middle finger and told him to mind his business. <br/>
<br/>
Diego grabbed the steak knife and threw it into the guy’s arm. Luckily, the guy’s wife convinced him not to press charges, but the owner of the restaurant still kicked them out for disturbing everyone.</p><p>But even after all that Eudora still liked him and continued to go out with him for an entire year before he managed to fuck it up. He lost one of the best things that’s ever happened to him and now he’s sulking in his misery trying to do everything that he can to distract himself from her but ultimately failing.</p><p>Eudora was right. He is an idiot. </p><p>She’s out of the shower a few minutes later; dressed only in an oversized t-shirt. He tried, but fails <em>horribly</em>, to not let his eyes wander on her long legs that’s prowling beneath the shirt that seemingly hikes up a bit with every step she takes, or stare abashedly at her pert swollen nipples that were very visible through the thin fabric material of the shirt. </p><p>She’s standing in the threshold of the bathroom, pulling her hair up into a ponytail. He could smell the sweet scent of her flower fragrant body wash gingerly lingering around the room, filling his senses. <br/>
<br/>
“I see you made yourself comfortable,” She acknowledged, turning off the bathroom light before making her way over to her side of the bed. <br/>
<br/>
Diego’s so distracted by her beauty that he almost doesn’t hear her at first. He nods, giving her a small smile. She pulls back the duvet and crawls underneath the bed, settling herself next to him. </p><p>“Did the medicine kick in yet?” She questioned curiously. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m still a little sore but it’s not too bad.” </p><p>“That’s good.” She sighs, shrugging a shoulder. “D’you want to watch a movie or something? I’m not tired yet.” </p><p>There goes that wave of familiarity again.   Watching movies and cuddling in bed together after a long day was Diego’s favorite thing to do with Eudora when they were together. </p><p>It was another thing he missed doing with her.</p><p>“Sure, but I get to pick!” <br/>
<br/>
She groans in complaint but still passes him the remote over. “It better not be Karate Kid again,” </p><p>He grinned mischievously as he grabbed ahold of the remote and immediately began to search ‘Karate Kid’ in the search bar.</p><p>“Diego!” </p><p>“It’s a classic, Dora! We can’t <em>not</em> watch it.” </p><p>Somewhere in the middle of the movie, Eudora ends up falling asleep with her head rested against his uninjured shoulder and her body’s curled up against his. He feels his heart swell up at the sight of her sleeping peacefully against him; her chest rises and lowers with each even breath that she takes, her fingers are clutching his shirt in his hand, legs are lazily intwined within his. <br/>
<br/>
Moments like this; pure moments of tranquility and content is what he loved and missed, feeling her body so close to his, her fingers gripping at his shirt to keep him close––were the small things he desperately longed for again. </p><p>He was still so deeply in love with her that it pained him whenever he wasn’t around her. He wanted this again, wanted her, but he knows he’s exceed past the point of reconciliation. So he’ll just hold her instead and embrace in this moment while he still can. </p><p>“G’night Dora.” He pressed a kiss against her forehead before pulling the covers over their bodies and succumbing to his own exhaustion. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>